


The Night We Burned Down That Field

by rubyissherlocked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s5e16, Gen, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Series, Wincest - Freeform, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyissherlocked/pseuds/rubyissherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's the fourth of july, 1996.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night We Burned Down That Field

**Author's Note:**

> This scene will never not make me cry.
> 
> I wrote this poem in like three minutes because I was physically unable to get any other shit done until I did.
> 
> Yeah, they're underage but this is pretty innocent. Wincest-y but can also be read as plain old brotherly love, sorta. 
> 
> I will never listen to knocking on heaven's door without sobbing again.

it's the fourth of july 1996.

fireworks light up the sky

and sure, they're alright

but right now, he's looking at you like you're the best damn thing he's ever seen

and you know

you just _know_

that your perception of beauty is ruined for good.

because how can you even pretend to notice the lights and colours above,

when _this_ is right in front of you?

how can anything possibly compare to it?

that look on his face?

the one you rarely see anymore?

when his arms wrap around you

his cheek against your chest

your heart aches for him.

and you hold him tight

you think back to when you got to see that look everyday

you hold him tighter.

he lets go first

and you force a smile

because the look is still in his eyes

and you'll do anything

_anything_

for it to stay

just one

second

longer.

after all,

you don't know when you'll see it again.


End file.
